No Excuses
by arilouber
Summary: I wake up every night in a sweat since that night. That night changed my life and my brothers life for forever. That night my brother became a werewolf... We are moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia to get away from the supernatural stuff. But little did we know that the upcoming events would involve vampires and romance and hybrids mainly... KLAUS...
1. Chapter 1

No Excuses

I wake up every night in a sweat since that night. That night changed my life and my brothers life for forever. That night my brother became a werewolf.

It has almost been a month since that night now we are going to Mystic Falls for help from our cousin Tyler Lockwood. I know what your thinking that this is just another Twilight, vampire werewolf story but this isn't fake this is my life. I'm Roni Marino born and raised in Maryland, Rhode Island. My brothers name is Nicholas but I call him Nikkie. Our parents are dead and I'm his legal guardian.

"NIKKIE! We are going to be late for school hurry up!"

Nicholas came running down the stairs his brown hair still wet from the shower. He had blue eyes and he was fit from the transformation of becoming a werewolf. He grabbed a granola bar and water bottle and came running out the door to my old car.

"Sorry I woke up late... Let's go" I looked at him and put my keys into the ignition and we started our new lives with a clean slate.

We got to school and enrolled ourselves into Mystic Falls High School. Nicholas looked at me with a nervous look and we walked into the hallway as the bell rang to go to our first period Nicholas had history with Mr. Saltzman. Nicholas was going to be a soft more and I was a senior.

"I'll meet you at your locker so we can go to lunch together." Nicholas nodded his head and then stocked off in the opposite direction as me.

Stefan's POV.

She walked into my class beautiful raven black hair with piercing blue eyes. Lips as deep red as blood. She wore a revealing shirt with a black leather jacket with black combat boots and black skinny jeans. She almost reminded me of my brother Damon but way better and a girl.

Roni's POV.

I walked into my first period and handed my schedule to my teacher and took a seat in the back next a very gorgeous guy. I put my stuff on the ground and turned to see the guy with honey brown hair and green- blue eyes looking at me.

I put my hand out and said "Hi. I'm Roni Marino."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stefan Salvatore" he shook my hand with a smile.

"So is she boring or actually interesting." I said sarcastically.

"Excuse me." He said not understanding my humor

" Mrs. Hiltoff is she boring or interesting.

" Oh" He said in realization. " Sorry but unfortunately she deathly boring"

I laughed and settled into the class trying to listen and not stare at Stefan.

When I walked into the hallway all the freshmen and soft mores were staring at me. Probably since I was new in a small town. I walked up to my brother's locker and leaned against it waiting for him to go to lunch with me.

"Hey you ready?" I asked. He pulled me to the side trying to talk to me privately.

"My spidy senses are going crazy that there are vampires in this town."

I looked at him in astonishment and sighed because this was the exact thing we were trying to avoid.

"First of all you don't have spidy senses. Your a werewolf not spiderman k?" I put my hands on his cheeks and said. "Hey we are going to be okay you wanna know why" He nodded yes. "Because we have each other and I am not. Going to give up on you." Nick looked down at the ground I put my arm around him and we walked to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

-Later that night-

"I'm hungry" complained Nicholas. I looked up at him and noticed how hungry I was.

"I saw a place called the grill on the way home from school you wanna go there."

"Yeah sure why the hell not I'm gunna have to end up carrying you home either way."

I just stared at him in amusement noticing he was talking about me drinking (sometimes I drank just a little to much).

"i promise I wont drink ok." he looked at me in disbelief.

"Scout's honor."

"I, Roni Marino, promise not to drink any acholic beverages when we are at the grill."

When I was done we started bursting out laughing I grabbed my keys and we headed out of the house to eat.

We arrived at school and I saw a few familiar faces I saw a dark head and ran and jumped on his back

"Tyler!" I said laughing.

Tyler realizing it was me shook me off and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey cuz how are you... Sorry I wasn't at school today I kind of ditched not knowing you were coming today."

"Wow same old Tyler Lockwood huh?" I said laughing.

Tyler saw Nicholas standing behind me.

"Hey Nikkie! Why do you look so glum?"

I leaned forward whispering into Tyler's ear "Ever since the you know inncident he's been really down and I cam only get him to smile with my lame humor." Tyler chuckled and put his arm around Nicholas and went to a table to sit down at. I walked over with them to the table and told them I needed to use the ladies room. Walking over there I bumped into a girl with beautiful brown skin and brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry!" blurted the girl. " I'm Bonnie Bennett you must be the new girl." she said. "Umm yeah" I said shaking her hand. She gasped just holding my hand a bit to long which was creepy. She pulled back and looked at me and excused herself silently and walked away. Freak I muttered under my breath and went back to my table.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV.

I ran as quickly over to Stefan as possible.

"Stefan? Stefan?" I finally found him talking to Damon and they disagreeing on something. I pulled Stefan's arm trying to get his attention he finally looked over to me" What Bonnie?"

"Something really weird just happened to me something witchy!"

Stefan realized what I said and dragged me outside to talk.

"What happened?"

"Ok I was walking and I bumped into that new girl Roni and I said sorry she was kind of a bitch but anyways I shook her hand it felt like death..."

"Sooooo... She's a vampire?" He said disappointed

"No not that death I saw her death like future woooooo! I was creepy." Stefan put his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Ok not gunna lie that super weird. Ummm how did she die."

Bonnie looked at him teary eyed liked she was about to break out in tears and said."All I saw was a guy attacking her and she looked like she knew him and he stabbed her with a kitchen knife then she was still backing up to the door..." She tried to breath through it and started again"He pulled her hair and slit her throat."

Stefan looked at Bonnie wide eyed "I should umm watch her house at night um thanks Bonnie for coming to me."

"Wait there's one more thing. a weird voice told me we can't stop it."

Stefan didn't even turn around he kept walking into the night.

Roni's POV.

I woke to my phone alarm going off telling me it's time to run. I hit the snooze button and got out of my bed. "Nicholas wake up get ready to run I'm not waiting for you forever Tyler texted me saying he will be here in ten minutes LET'S GO!" I yelled changing into a sports bra and short running shorts and running shoes.

I walked out of my room bumping into Nicholas he looked at what I was wearing. "Do you have to look like a slut every time we go running."

"I do not look like a slut it's not like anyone is up at this time except me you and Tyler ok?"

When the doorbell rang we ran down the stairs racing to see who was stronger. We fought over the door and finally I let go and let him win. I ran to the kitchen getting a water bottle and ran outside to stretch.

"Wow Ron when did you get that ink." Tyler said pointing at my tattoo of roses in black on my side. I chuckled and said "I went out and recently got it." We sat there stretching I got up.

"Race ya!" I yelled passing both.


	4. Chapter 4

-School-

Stefan's POV.

I saw Roni walking in the hallway I needed to talk to her to warn her. She didn't see me I pulled her into an empty classroom.

"No let go of me!" She yelled trying to shake my grip and punched me in the face. I let go of her.

" Oh it's you."

"Well that hurts my self-esteem." He said laughing.

"haha sorry for punching you ."

"Well you got one hell of a right hook" he said laughing rubbing the side of his face. " Soo what did you pull me in here for. I already know your a vamp. So whats there to tell me."

"Well... Wait what how do you know."

"Well first of all my brothers a werewolf and he can smell you and I just kind of guessed haha."

" Well your not freaking out so that's a good sign. Wait why are you not freKing out."

"Cuz you haven't tried to suck me dry. Yet being the key word."

"Oh don't worry i won't try to hurt you." I nodded as the bell rang.

"Well Stefan I believe we have class so after you."

" Wait I haven't told you what I wanted to say."

"Well Mr. Salvatore you can tell me later we have to get to class." she said grabbing my arm dragging me out of the classroom.

Roni's POV.

When Stefan and I got into class there was a note on my desk. I picked it up and read:

I know what you and your sorry excuse of a brother did pay backs a bitch rot in hell

YOUR SECRET ADMIRER

I started freaking out I grabbed my stuff and ran to my brothers class and grabbed him. We ran out of the school and got into my car I was speeding

"What's going on Roni?" he said in his concerned voice. I handed him the note he read it. "oh not good. I can't go to jail and I wont let you." he said gripping the side of his seat in anger. I wasn't paying attention to the road focusing on my thoughts. "Roni watch out!" I hit something and we went flying "Oh shit!"

BLACKNESS...


	5. Chapter 5

-FLASHBACK-

"NIKKIE! stop you know how ticklish I am." Roni said laughing as Nicholas was tickling Roni to death. Nicholas stopped as he heard yelling and screaming from our parents. Then it was just screaming. Nicholas went running down the stairs when he saw blood everywhere and his mom not breathing."MOM!" he yelled.

Nicholas ran and held his mom trying to wake her up. He saw his dad standing with blood all over him. Roni came running down the stairs and saw her mom next to Nicholas. She ran over to her picking her up crying. Nicholas walked over to his dad punching him repeatedly."now you know what it feels like you son of a bitch he grabbed the knife out of his dads hands and stabbed him. Nicholas didn't even notice the screams from his sister in the background. Nicholas felt a whole bunch of pain all over his body falling to the ground yelling out in pain. "NIKKIE PLEASE!" she cried hysterically. Then pain went away and he looked around him the blood every where. "what did I do... Did I do this." he whispered. "Nikkie you killed dad and activated the curse." she said. Roni knew she needed to be strong for her brother. She got up and said "come on we need to hide the bodies I am not letting you go to jail. You put the bodies in the trunk Ill scrub the blood with bleach hurry up!" Nicholas got up in a haze and grabbed his mom and went to the garage and put her in the trunk, then went and got his dad. By the time he was done so was Roni. She tossed her car keys to him.

"drive my car and follow me." that night they buried their parents and torched the car. Ever since then they have been on the run.

-PRESENT TIME-

Nicholas's POV.

My head and body hurt all over. I reached up and noticed I was bleeding.

I looked over to my sister and noticed her just hanging upside down. Roni.. Roni please wake up!" I reached over shaking her till she woke up. "Nikkie I hurt" she said

"I know sis. We will get out of here." I pulled on my seatbelt and fell on a whole bunch of glass, I could feel myself healing already. I was worried about my sister loosing to much blood. I tried to pull on my sisters seatbelt which was stuck and wouldn't budge. I saw someone approaching us noticing it was Stefan.

"What happened" he asked.

"I'll tell you later just help her.. Her seat belts stuck." Stefan pulled her seatbelt and caught her when she fell out of the seat. I crawled out of the car.

I saw Stefan feeding her his blood healing her. "thanks man if you weren't here I dont know what I wouldve done." I said.

"come on get in the car."

Roni's POV.

I woke up to my head throbbing " where am I?"

I heard a familiar voice. " we are at the Salvatore boarding house." I opened my eyes and noticed my brother sitting next to me reading something.


End file.
